


是谁杀了二宫和也

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: 星期二的早上，松本润被人拍醒了。二宫和也俯在头顶，在昏暗的光线里眨着眼睛。“J，醒醒。”他说：“我有一个坏消息要告诉你。”
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 4





	是谁杀了二宫和也

-32>>>  
  
松本润支起身子，摸索着床头的眼镜。二宫直起身来，在松本的腿上接受审阅。二宫的装束同昨天一模一样，连穿的裤子都是同一条。然而二宫昨晚并没有在他家留宿，他也没有给过二宫备用钥匙。  
“你是怎么进来的？”  
“穿墙。”  
“哈？”  
“我说穿墙。”  
还凿洞呢。松本抓抓头发，不大高兴地沉下了嘴角。  
“一大早的开什么玩笑？”  
“谁说是开玩笑了。”  
“那你现在穿穿看看。”  
“好啊。”  
二宫从床上跳了下来，倒着退上了墙。那堵墙本该挡住他的去路——但却没有。就这样，二宫径直退后，穿过了墙上的印花壁纸。  
过了一会二宫在厨房叫他：“这苹果我能吃吗？”  
松本润瞠目结舌地看着墙壁。还没等他整理出一个能够合理的思绪，二宫的脑袋又从头顶冒了出来。  
“喏。”咬着苹果的男人在他上空翻着跟头。“就是这么进来的。”  
松本花了一分来钟才把那句话问出了口。  
“你……不是人？”  
“嗯……准确的说，是幽灵。”二宫和也嚼着苹果从窗口往外望。“今天天气不错嘛。”  
“幽灵……”松本眨了眨眼睛。“我……还没睡醒？”  
“不是梦啊。”二宫耸了耸肩。“我说了我有坏消息要告诉你的吧。”  
“什么坏消息？”他迟疑地挑起了眉毛。  
“这个啊，这个。”二宫用拿着苹果的手指了指自己。“J，我死掉啦。”  
  
-31>>>  
  
“……喂。”  
扬声器里响起了二宫怠倦的声音。  
“怎么了，J。”  
“……你还在睡？”  
“现在才六点过五分啊……”对面的人好像在被子里翻了翻，迷迷糊糊地回着话。“到底怎么了，这么早给我打电话。”  
“不……”松本犹豫了一会，“就是想确认你有没有睡过头。”  
“哈？今天的收录不是下午开始吗……”  
“啊，嗯，是啊。”他顿了一顿，“那你继续睡吧。”  
二宫和也一会没说话。松本正想挂断，他却又开了口，总算没那么困了。  
“发生了什么吗？”  
松本攥着手机，抬头看向了自己的床前。那个“二宫”的苹果快要啃完了。他现在正叉着腰观赏松本家的漫画收藏，边看边发出了含混不清的赞叹声。  
“……不，没什么。”他艰难地咽了一口唾沫。“是我睡昏头了。”  
说完，松本挂了电话。二宫和也回过头来，朝他满不在乎地耸了耸肩。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”  
松本润努力地维持着平静。  
“你说二宫和也死了，你是个幽灵。但Nino刚刚才接了我的电话，他一定还活着。所以……你是什么？”  
二宫啃完了苹果，随手扔出了残部。核在空中划出了一个漂亮的弧线，不偏不倚地落进了垃圾桶。  
“我是二宫，他也是二宫，但我们不是一个二宫。明白了？”  
“……没有。”松本半信半疑地看着他。“所以你是平行世界里的Nino？”  
“不，我就是你认识的那个二宫和也，直到昨天为止还跟你一起工作。”对方答得不明所以。“但在昨晚，有人杀了我。”  
“你说杀了你……”松本看着对方爬上床来，情不自禁地退去了床沿。“谁？”  
匍匐在床上的二宫和也歪了歪头。  
“是谁呢。”  
“哈？”  
“你想知道么？”二宫凑到了他的鼻子尖前。  
“哈？呃……”松本眨了好几次眼，“……大概想吧。”  
“那就去找出来。”  
“什么？”  
“我不会告诉你的，你要自己找出来。”二宫补充了一句。“Fighting，MJ！”  
松本瞪着面前的男人。二宫盯着他，忽然笑了。那眼睛里并无笑意，只有沉默与晦暗比邻。  
  
-30>>>  
  
“Nino？Nino怎么了。”  
“……是我在问你吧。”  
松本艰难地盯着大野的鼻子，试图不去看他被二宫（已故）戳来戳去的脸。  
“身体也罢，心情也罢……总而言之，有没有什么不对劲的地方？”  
大野智皱着眉头想了想。“到底怎么了？他工作不是做得挺好的吗。”  
“不是说他做得不好。”松本转开了眼睛，“就是想确认一下。”  
“……哈。”  
“什么语气。”  
“不，你既然这么说了，大概是有什么问题的吧。”大野抬起手臂，穿过二宫的手挠了挠脸颊。“但你问我也……啊，真要说的话，那家伙最近酒量变大了。”  
松本挑了挑眉毛。“酒量？”  
“前两天他不是没什么精神嘛。我问他怎么了，他说是昨天在家喝多了。一个人喝到宿醉喔？肯定是有什么心事。”说着，大野挠了挠脸颊。“真是……怎么这个时候还有蚊子？  
罪魁祸首狡黠一笑，起身追逐一只无辜的飞虫。  
“算了，这也是我的猜测啦。谁叫那家伙什么都不说嘛。”大野翻起了桌上的杂志。“哪怕真的遇上了什么，估计也不是工作上的事。”  
“那……”松本迟疑了一下。“是私人的问题？”  
大野眨了眨眼。  
“哎？”声调不免有些吃惊。“不……你是真的想问么。”  
意识到自己触及到了某个公认的禁地，松本很快地闭上了嘴。天花板上的二宫终于把飞虫困进了手心，可幽灵的掌心并没有什么威慑力，很快就让对方逃了出去。  
“万一……”  
“嗯？”  
“我是说万一。”大野顿了一顿。“万一真是那样，他也不会告诉我们的。就是这样吧？Nino这家伙。”  
  
-29>>>  
  
樱井翔喷了他一脸水。  
“抱歉抱歉抱歉……”男人手忙脚乱地抽着纸巾。“呃，你刚刚说什么？”  
“……我问你知不知道Nino的感情状况。”松本润接过纸巾，擦着脸上的水。“女朋友之类的。”  
樱井眨了眨眼。  
“为什么问我？”  
“因为……”松本瞟了一眼旁边的幽灵。他四仰八叉地坐在樱井旁边，嘎吱嘎吱地吃着零食。  
“问了他也不会说的吧。”  
“那倒也是。”樱井顿了顿。“……发生什么了吗？”  
“嗯？没……就是想把握一下大家的感情状况。万一有什么突发事件，至少还能做个心理准备。”  
幽灵二宫抬起脸来，冲撒谎的松本投来了不怀好意的眼神。樱井挑了挑眉头，似乎对这个解释并不信服。  
“可……你问我也没什么用啊？”樱井好笑地挠了挠脸。“我们不都是不过问主义者么，这种事不可能会知道啦。”  
松本润跟着笑了笑，伸手拿起了水杯。  
“也是。”  
“不过Nino的话……没有吧。嗯。女朋友的话，肯定没有。”樱井心不在焉地翻着报纸。“上次周刊写他和女性出去还是一群人联机呢。能相信吗？”  
两人一起笑了。樱井身旁的二宫咂了咂嘴，伸腿冲樱井踹了一脚。  
“啊！”樱井捂住了肚子。“怎么搞的……胃疼起来了。”  
二宫和也捧腹大笑。  
“……海鲜吃多了吧。”  
“是吗。”樱井揉了揉胃，突然回过了神来。“啊，我想起来了。你说，是不是那个来着？”  
“什么？”意味不明。  
“工作啊，工作。这一行要顾虑的事情本来就比别人多，更别提是到了这个年龄。”樱井叹了口气。“该不会是有了喜欢的人，但却不能交往吧。”  
松本润瞥了瞥若无其事的二宫和也。他仰了脑袋，自顾自地吹着泡泡糖。  
“……为什么。”  
“嗯？”樱井翔抬起了眼睛。  
“为什么会这么想？是他提到过什么，还是说……”  
“单纯的推测。”樱井折起了报纸。“比起自己，那家伙更重视工作。嗯，好像也不能这么说……”男人抿了抿嘴。“这是他的选择。你明白吗？只是选择。”  
叭的一声，泡泡破了。二宫揭下残留的胶质，默不作声地黏在了樱井背后。  
  
-28>>>  
  
“不可能。”  
“诶？”松本瞥了瞥相叶，又重新看回了自贩机。“为什么。”  
“嗯……我觉得他不是那样的人。”相叶雅纪啜了口咖啡。“小翔说的当然不是没有道理。但想是一回事，做又是另一回事了吧。”  
松本润皱起了眉头，总算选定了自己想要的饮料。然而还没等他碰上按钮，一只手便循空而出。松本低下头来，只见二宫捣出了一罐可乐，蹲在地上笑了起来。  
“嗯？”相叶探了探头。“刚才不是有声音吗，怎么没有掉下来。”  
“……谁知道。”松本咂了咂嘴，又摸出了一枚硬币。“大概是故障吧。”  
“是吗……”相叶狐疑地眨了眨眼，靠在了背后的墙上。松本跟着靠了下去，伸手撬开了拉环。  
“所以，你觉得他不会这么做？”松本灌了口茶，鼓着腮帮子看向相叶。“为什么。”  
“啊。不是说他不敬业啊，不是那个意思。”男人微微一笑，眼角顺出一道线来。“但人不是机器，再理性的人都有失控的时候。还记得吗？竹内小姐那期节目。”  
“哈哈。”松本润笑着摇了摇头。二宫从头顶揪他耳朵，“啊！”  
“怎么了？”  
“没，没事……”松本揉着耳垂，“那回有够傻的。”  
“是吧？”相叶咧开了嘴。“其实Nino对喜欢的人很直率。比如说你——”  
“什么？”松本打断了他。  
“怎么了。”相叶迷茫地眨了眨眼。“难道你觉得Nino讨厌你吗？”  
“……不，我不是这个意思……”  
四下张望，看不见二宫的影子。  
“他真的很喜欢你喔。”相叶咧开了嘴。“刚才看VTR的时候叫个不停呢，加油啊MJ！不愧是MJ！”  
松本扯扯嘴角，不作声地喝着红茶。  
“反正呢，他也没有理性到那种程度。如果遇到了合适的人，我想他是愿意尝试的。虽说现在可能不是时候，可只要对方愿意等他，也不是死路一条吧。除非……”  
男人顿了一顿。  
“……嗯？”松本疑惑地皱了眉头。“除非什么。”  
相叶雅纪忽然转过头来，灿烂地笑了。  
“没什么啦！我随口说的。走吧松润，休息时间快结束了。”  
松本并不动弹。  
相叶走了几米，笑意渐沉。最后，他转过身子，无奈地看向了松本。  
“除非——除非那是个不可能的人。”他说。“忘了吧，松润。”  


-27>>>  
  
摄影结束后他开了个小会。会议结束时，休息室已空空如也。松本在里面转了两圈，翻了翻杂志，又摸了摸鼻子。  
“你不回家？”二宫和也的灵魂从天花板上探出了头。松本润被他吓得一个寒战，好歹没有叫出声来。  
“……我还以为你消失了。”  
“没有啊，我在偷窥楼上女主播的裙底。”  
松本凝噎。  
“放心好啦，都穿了安全裤的。”幽灵若无其事地跳了下来。“怎么，你还有事要干么？”  
松本把自己扔进了沙发里。二宫踩上沙发，饶有兴趣地蹲了下来。  
“你害怕了？”二宫盯着他的睫毛。“害怕跟我单独相处。”  
松本动了动喉结，没有看他。  
“你自己说你是幽灵的。”  
“所以你怕鬼？”  
“我不怕！”  
“那你怕我？”  
“我……”松本欲言又止。“……我不知道你是什么。”  
二宫笑了，在他身旁盘起了腿。“这重要吗？”  
“当然重要！”松本扭过头来，脸色有些发灰。“Nino没有死。他好好的，什么都没有发生！所以你不可能是幽灵，你是……你是我的幻觉。”  
二宫撇了撇嘴，无所谓地耸耸肩膀。  
“随你怎么想，我是无所谓。”  
“……”顿了一顿，松本把头埋进了手里。“……我是不是疯了？”  
“你没有疯。”二宫淡然而道，眼里古井无波。“而且也不是——不是你想的那样。”不是什么都没发生，J。确确实实，发生了什么。  
松本抬起了头。他看着二宫的幽灵，眼里布满了血丝。  
“发生了什么？”  
“我说过了——”  
“到底发生了什么？！”  
“我不能告诉你。”  
“告诉我！”松本润握上了对方的肩。那触感如此真实，仿佛他面前的真是二宫本人，不是灵魂也不是幻觉。可是二宫和也……  
二宫和也？  
男人默不作声地看着他。松本润看着他浅色的瞳孔，发现此时此刻，他一点儿也不了解二宫和也。松本熟知他的成长轨迹，知道他讲话的方式，笑起来的样子，喜欢吃什么不喜欢吃什么，喜欢做什么不喜欢做什么，喜欢哪些游戏哪些漫画哪些电影哪些导演……可他猜不出对方的想法，从来如此。  
“抱歉，J。”幽灵垂下了睫毛。“‘我’不能告诉你。”  
“我”？那么……松本润刚想开口，却听见了门口传来的响动。卟的一声，亡魂消失了。

-26>>>  
  
“啊。”  
真正的二宫站在背后，一脸意外地看着松本。  
“你怎么还在这？”  
“……你呢？”他迅速收回了悬空的手。“我刚开了个小会……”  
“我刚发现小翔衣服后面有块口香糖，要导演去检查镜头去了。”二宫走进房间，笑着拿起了外套。“怎么搞的啊，明明都没有人在吃。”  
“……”  
不是自己的幻觉。松本润动了动嘴角，扯出了一个勉强的笑。  
“你现在走么？”  
“嗯。”  
“一起吧。”二宫戴上了帽子。“啊，要不再顺路喝杯酒？天太冷了，总得暖和暖和。”  
松本不说话，只是长久地凝视他。男人的脊背弯出了一段平缓的弧度，像是某种认生的动物。  
常去的居酒屋来客寥寥。谅是天气来得太冷，谁也不愿意出门。  
“我听说了。”  
“什么？”  
“你打听我的事呀。”二宫放下啤酒杯子，痛快地皱起了脸。“啊——好喝。”  
松本的筷子僵在了小菜上方，故作镇定地夹了下去。  
“那个啊。”  
“嗯。Leader和小翔都跟我说了，所以我想你也问过相叶了吧。”二宫不看他，只看面前的烤串。“虽然那家伙不会告诉我。”  
松本动了动嘴唇。感觉像是被抓的现行犯，不好出声。  
“其实你问他们也问不出什么。”男人抬起了眼睛，“想问的话就问我啊，我会告诉你的。”  
“……真的？”  
“当然。”二宫再次举起了酒杯，“不过你既然会问，恐怕也猜得八九不离十了吧。”  
八九不离十？  
“不，我……”  
“行啦行啦。”二宫叹了口气，冲他摆了摆手。“可以了。没事，你猜得没错。”  
什么跟什么？松本迷惘地注视他的领口。不知是穿到了第几年的旧外套，领子没有翻好，被里头的卫衣掩去了一截。一脸倦容的男人抬起筷子，戳向了盏里的章鱼。  
  
“J，我喜欢你。”  
  
-25>>>  
  
“我喜欢你——”  
“不，说是喜欢过比较妥当吧。嗯，我喜欢过你。”  
“不要误会啊。一开始是没有这种意图的，只是单纯觉得你很可爱，很厉害。也不知是怎么搞的，等我意识到的时候，就已经变成这样了。让我想想……大概是四五年前吧？论开端的话。”  
“那之后很挣扎了一段时间，觉得我可能搞错了什么。毕竟我也不是那边的人，对于你之外的男性也没有任何感觉。不过既然会对你产生这种想法，我也不算是完全的异性恋吧？啊扯远了。总之我自我否定了很长一段时间，以为那只是我一时的错觉。”  
“然后……之前也说过了。失恋巧克力，我没有看完。节目上说像看见了兄弟不该看的一面，抱歉，但那是骗人的。现在想想应该是嫉妒吧，有点嫉妒，又有点心动。但是感觉自己这样太恶心了，所以随便扯了个谎。哈哈，蠢毙了。”  
“意识到这样是行不通的，我还是正视了自己的心情。正视以后发现也没有那么可怕，毕竟对象是J嘛，喜欢上你也很正常。不过喜欢这种感觉也很麻烦啊，真是。真的很麻烦。我想把它抑制到不会影响工作的程度，但是做不到。没有结果又没有好处，想不放弃都说不过去了。”  
“不过你放心好啦，我已经彻底死心了。嗯，很彻底。现在看到你我都没有感觉的，没有伤心也没有失落。自己都觉得不可思议，明明之前那么喜欢，现在却感觉很遥远了。好像没有这回事一样。很薄情吧？哈哈。”  
“所以你不用在意我的感受，像平常那样对待我就好了。撇去喜不喜欢，我们还是团员，还是朋友，这些关系不会改变。真的不用顾虑我喔？我完全OK的，不是骗人。呃……J？你在听吗，J？”  
  
-24>>>  
  
松本润吐了，吐得一塌糊涂。  
“好啦好啦。”二宫在旁边拍着他的背。“你没事吧？”  
松本喘着粗气，抬起头来看他。  
“你是谁？”  
“嗯？啊，你说那个我的话，他已经打车回去了。需要叫人送送你么？”  
松本润扶着墙走了两步，把背倚上去，慢慢地坐了下来。幽灵眨了眨眼，跟着蹲在了旁边。  
“现在你都知道了。”  
“我不知道。”松本垂下眼睛，动了动喉结。“……你到底是谁？”  
“我是二宫和也。”  
“不是这个意思……”  
“我喜欢你。”男人打断了他。“不是喜欢过你。”  
“知道不能这么下去，二宫和也杀死了喜欢你的自己。”他伸直了腿，坐了下来。“明白了吗？杀死我的正是我本人。我是被二宫和也舍弃的一部分。在垃圾分类里，算是不可回收的那一类。”  
松本润缓慢地抬起了睫毛。在晕眩的视野中，二宫的轮廓无比清晰。他比以前胖了一些，脸颊上长了些点肉，令下颌的线条模糊了起来。  
到底是过了轻飘飘的年纪。  
“为什么？”他没头没脑地问。  
“喜欢你吗？喜欢是不需要理由的。”  
“不是问这个。”  
“放弃你的理由？那怎么说得出口。”  
“倒也不是问这个……”松本一顿，忽然笑了。“算了。”  
有车从面前开过。车灯掠过墙边的两人，转瞬即逝。  
“你接下来有什么打算？”松本问他。“会消失么。”  
“不知道。”二宫撇了撇嘴。“我觉得我应该成佛了，但是完全没有这个迹象。”  
“成佛……”松本润干巴巴地笑了两声。“一个人是不能成两次佛的吧。”  
“是吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“那我可能要一直呆下去了。”二宫仰头，在建筑的间隙里寻找天空。“怎么办好呢。”  
松本不作声。  
“是不是得去寺院啊？找个和尚超度什么的。嗯……得找个口风比较严的和尚才行，不然就会被曝光给周刊了。现役偶像生死成谜，疑为为情所伤！哈哈，还是自杀呢。”  
又一辆车经过。松本润动了动喉结，撑着消防栓站了起来。  
“走吧。”  
二宫仰头看他。  
“去哪？”  
“回家。”  
“你不怕了？”  
“你怕了？”松本反问。二宫看着他，咧嘴笑了出来。  
“我可能会袭击你喔。”  
“没事。”  
“正宗的鬼压床哎。说不定还会让你做春梦。”  
“没事。”  
“你确定？不，你现在喝醉了，要不要酒醒以后再……”  
“我说没事了！”  
松本陡然提高了音调。一阵狗吠响起，打破了深夜的阒静。  
二宫和也望着他。过了一会，他抿了抿嘴，撑着膝盖站了起来。  
“走吧。”他轻轻地说。“那就回家。”  
  
-23>>>  
  
那天晚上并没有什么春梦。取而代之的是一场气势磅礴的雨，像刀一般刮在他的眼里。那是结成第十周年的演唱会，暴雨如期而至，把国立竞技场淋得狼狈不堪。《Beautiful Days》唱到高潮，正是二宫的solo。可还没唱到一半，歌声便没了下文。回头一看，只见二宫懊恼地甩着话筒，败在了肆虐的大雨之下。不假思索地，松本跨上台去，搂过了二宫和也的肩膀。  
雨声，音响声，台下观众的尖叫声。衣服湿答答地贴在身上，叫人指尖发凉。一切都像隔了一层雾，氤氤氲氲的，描不出确切的轮廓。这一切都让二宫和也倍显真实——贴着松本的额头微微发热，像是一团潮湿的火。  
“真是不可思议，”二宫唱道。“原来我不是孤单一人。”  
然后他侧过头来，亲了亲松本润——  
宛如溅在脸上的雨滴，转瞬即逝的吻。  
梦里的松本润忘词了。他停下了，但雨没有。他看向了身边的二宫和也，只见对方坍缩成水，汇入积雨，淹过了松本的鞋背。先是脚踝，再是胫骨，再是他的膝盖他的大腿他的腰——这股洪流没过了松本的脖颈，快要把他淹死了。  
而他也确实要被淹死了。睁开眼来，松本对上了二宫的眸子。对方把手支在枕上，淡漠地垂下了眼神。那视线白刀子进红刀子出地捅穿了他，又好像浅尝辄止，压根没有挨着他一根汗毛。  
“你……”松本心有余悸。  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是亲我了。”  
“没有啊。”二宫笑了。“结果你还是怕我嘛。”  
“不是……”松本润张了张嘴。“我做了个梦。”  
“是吗。”  
二宫没再问下去了。他翻了个身，背对着旁边的松本。幽灵也会睡觉吗？松本漫然地想。幽灵不睡觉的时候都在干什么呢？又比如说现在，二宫和也到底在想些什么？  
他盯着二宫领口上方的一块脖子。  
松本润是猜不到的。他曾经以为那个吻是个服务性质的玩笑，以为那只是二宫的一时冲动，并不含有其他含义。可现在不同了。松本不想把那想象成某种形式的真情流露，那让他觉得又怪异又陌生，哪怕这可能就是事实……不，这就是事实。  
这是事实。  
二宫和也终于清晰了起来。这并不是因为他离二宫近了多少，反倒是因为他离二宫更远了。面前的男人即是他一直想要了解、但从来没能了解的二宫和也。他是个死人，是一块流离失所的灵魂。他来做什么？他会去哪里？这些松本统统不晓得。他只知道二宫在这里，而自己不想让他消失。  
松本伸出手来，碰了碰那段脖颈。二宫很快地耸起肩来，不满地别过了脸。  
“做什么？”  
“看你是不是真的。”  
“我是假的，我是死人。”二宫把被子拉上了肩头。“快睡吧，你明天还有外景要出。”  
松本润盯着他的脑袋。没了发胶的支撑，脑后很是服帖。短短的，很柔顺。  
没有见过的角度。  
  
-22>>>  
  
从那天开始，松本润的生活里出现了两个二宫和也。话是这么说，他们也不会同时出现。喜欢他的那个二宫和也充分发挥出了自己的家里蹲本质，把松本买的每个游戏都刷出了白金奖杯。  
不喜欢他的二宫和也则一切如常。他们谁也没有提起过那件事。二宫和也不说，松本润也没有再提。他最近减了点重，看起来很不错。  
不错的意思是——  
不是很好，但也不算很坏。夹在中间，无处可去。  
  
-21>>>  
  
他们一起吃了二十顿饭，一起看了十部电影，一起打穿了五个游戏。渐渐地，松本润开始习惯这种生活了。  
二宫明显不是一个合格的居候。他不能做家务，不会做饭，只会覆盖掉松本润的游戏存档，擅自翻看他的漫画并且从不归还原位。但有了他，那些原本留给自家植物的“我回来了”就有了回应，买多了的盘子和碗都派上了用场，过大的床也有了用处。最重要的是，他不用再抱着枕头睡觉了。  
也不是没有想过这样下去的影响。但让二宫的灵魂流落街头，松本又觉得耿耿于怀。诚然，二宫是被他自己杀死的。可归根到底，问题还是在松本身上。一来二去，好像他才是杀死二宫和也的凶手。  
好就好在认识了太久。即便二宫已经告过了白，相处的模式也没有受到太大影响。  
坏也坏在认识了太久——一旦走得太近，人就会忽略对方的感受。寸积铢累，积雨成舟，事到如今，二宫的想法已经无处可循。或许他根本就不想留下来，或许他生了自己的气，或许他是顾虑到了自己的感受，不愿意让他为此愧疚……松本润想遍了这些可能性，但一个都不敢问出口。  
为什么不敢？  
松本没有答案。  
这些夜里他不断地做梦。梦里是他和二宫相处的残垣断片，一个个或被他忽略、或被他误读的小小细节。在这些梦里，二宫和也看着他、搂着他、藏在他的身后，在他靠近的时候笑弯眼角。二宫帮他擦干眼睛，替他穿上护具，拍他的肩安慰他，为他从夏威夷带回了那块大得吓人的幕布。他说J。不愧是J，加油J，J，J……  
啊，他想。  
原来是这样。  
  
原来是这样。  
  
-20>>>  
  
第三十二天晚上，二宫翻出了一摞演唱会的DVD。  
“自己的演唱会有什么好看的？”  
“谁要看自己啊，当然是看你们了。”二宫兴致勃勃地摁下了遥控。“哦，就是这里！”  
“从现在开始，我们要让五万五千人获得幸福——”  
屏幕外的松本润朝他丢了个枕头。  
“干嘛啊。”二宫咧开嘴笑。“我觉得很帅的。”  
松本不理他，起身去冰箱拿了两罐啤酒。  
“我说。”  
二宫在背后问他。  
“嗯？”  
“你后悔过吗？对于成为偶像这件事。”  
松本从冰箱前回过了头。二宫的背影被沙发挡去了一半，留给了他一个淡漠的侧脸。  
“……以前有想过。”他关上了冰箱门，“但现在不会这么想了。”  
二宫笑笑，揉了揉鼻梁。  
“你呢？”松本递了罐啤酒给他。“后悔过么。”  
“没有。”  
“真的没有？”  
“嗯……与其说是后悔，不如说是好奇吧。”二宫撬开了拉环，“偶尔也会想想，如果我没有成为偶像，现在会在做些什么。”  
“做什么？”  
“不知道。”  
回答倒是干净利落。松本笑而不语，只是抿酒。冰凉的液体淌过喉咙，留下了一丝若有若无的苦味。  
“如果没当偶像的话，我可能就不会遇上你了。”二宫并不看他。“怎么看都不像是一个世界的人嘛。”  
屏幕里的二宫和也满脸笑容。汗水把他的刘海打成一绺绺的，零散地贴在额头上面。琥珀色的眼里闪闪发光。那光亮并不假，可要问什么才是真的，松本又答不上来了。  
“那是好事还是坏事？”  
“谁知道呢。”二宫耸了耸肩，“不过就算遇上了你，结果也不会改变。”  
“为什么。”  
“因为你不会喜欢上我。对吧？”男人换了个姿势，更加舒服地靠在了沙发上，大口地灌着酒。清秀的五官拧成一团，伴随着一声满足的喟叹。  
“SAY ARASHI！”樱井翔在屏幕里举起了手。观众们很配合：“ARASHI！”  
“ARASHI！”“ARASHI！”  
“ARASHI——”“ARASHI！”  
“不要沉默嘛。”二宫说。“你也太没有综艺精神了。”  
松本润并不言语。屏幕上的二宫眯起了眼睛，冲着台下双手比V。  
“还是说，你其实是喜欢我的？”男人开玩笑地挑起了眉毛。“呀，这还真是开心啊。”  
画面里的过去辗转流动，画面外的如今却凝滞不前。那时他们都很快乐。那时他们咧着嘴，前仰后合，没心没肺。  
“说点什么啊，润君。”二宫轻轻地说。“随便什么。”  
屏幕在易拉罐上泛着光。罐壁上凝着密密麻麻的水珠，积得多了，便拖出了一条长长的泪痕。被水珠冰得一乍，松本站起了身。  
“……我不知道。我……”男人欲言又止。“……我去洗澡了。”  
放下啤酒，松本走了。二宫和也一个人看着电视。屏幕上映着松本的特写，逆着光，他就像从梦里来的一样。  
  
-19>>>  
  
二宫和也。  
1983年6月17日生。双子座，A型血。出生地东京都。喜欢的运动是棒球。喜欢的食物是汉堡肉。喜欢的女演员是竹内结子。喜欢的——不，不是。不是这样。  
恩田琢磨，栉森秀一，山田太郎，有明功一——不，也不是这样。  
永远的十七岁。不离手的3DS。吐槽役。柴犬。宅。女子力——什么跟什么，别开玩笑了。  
这些都不是二宫和也。  
二宫和也是什么？  
二宫和也是个偶像，二宫和也是个演员，二宫和也是个歌手，二宫和也是个骗子。比起透明他更适合模糊，比起色彩他更适合黑白，比起声音他更适合沉默。但这不意味着他浑浊、单调、无话可说。他眼睛里永远含着光，以前那光亮一些，如今则渐渐地暗了。有时候你怀疑那光走了，可只要他站上舞台，拿起话筒，那道光便回到了他的眼里。他有个温和的五官，有道漂亮的轮廓，有两颗可爱的门牙。他笑的时候会情不自禁地捂住嘴，有时用手，有时用胳膊。他反应速度很快，说话速度也很快，在镜头前声音总是很高，一点也不像是三十二岁。他擅长抛媚眼，喜欢比V字，喜欢恶作剧和开玩笑。他害羞的时候耳朵会红，喝酒的时候耳朵会红，离他靠得太近时耳朵也会红。他很小气，很随便，对生活没有兴趣。他没日没夜地打游戏。他很聪明。他理智并且理智得过了分。他身上有层用理论、清醒与距离铸的盾。他拒绝热切的自我表现，拒绝把爱挂在嘴边，他拒绝整个世界却又拥抱整个世界。他的第一层是温的，第二层是冰的，第三层又是暖的。他是矛盾。他是谜。他是一首从未写就的诗。语言无法留住他，画面无法勾勒他，声音无法描述他……二宫和也就是二宫和也，他是无法被定义的。  
可他应该被定义。  
他应该被贴上标签，列进那一排排可以预想的档案里。你是同事A，你是同事B，你是朋友，你是亲人……诸如此类，总得有个标准。你不能把他留在档案外边，不给他标签也不给他分类。除非——  
除非他是特殊的。  
除非你对他的感情是特殊的。  
怎么个特殊法？松本说不清楚，也并不想说。说出口就结束了——不，早在很久以前，这一切便已经终结。现在只不过是在那“很久以前”的延长线上，像是一支没墨的钢笔，在纸上划下了孱弱的尾音。  
水流从莲蓬头里一泻而出，从松本润的头顶浇了下去。他艰难地睁开双眼，盯着脚下被水冲刷的瓷砖。

-18>>>  
  
第三十七天晚上，松本润做了个梦。  
梦里他结婚了。新娘挽着自己的手臂，巧笑倩兮地向前致意。松本抬起头来，在鼓掌、撒花与拍照的来宾里，看见了二宫和也的身影。  
梦里的二宫不是伴郎，只是普通的宾客。他坐在会场右侧的位置，微微笑着。脸侧划下了两条浅浅的细线，一路延向了他的下颚。  
松本润无法挪开眼睛。  
身体的所有机能都失灵了。此刻他只能看向二宫，也只能看到二宫。他知道，这就是他们之间的距离，不会拉得更近了。他不会站在自己身边，挽住自己的手臂。他也不会站在自己身后，替他掌住戒指。他只会坐在台下，看着他，微微笑着。  
掌声越来越大，掺杂起了高亢的尖叫。松本回过神来，发现自己又站到了舞台的中央，黑暗里手灯摇曳，一如群星闪烁。回过头，二宫已经站到了自己身边。二宫、相叶、樱井、大野……他们并成一排，面对着面前的几万星辰。  
他知道自己要做什么了。伸出手来，二宫很快地给了回应。手掌松松地握在一起，高高地举到五人头顶。  
“再问一遍。我们的名字是什么？”  
他听见了自己的声音。话筒伸向了前方，反射着遥远的欢呼。  
“岚——”  
岚？  
松本润停住了。旁边的四个人弯下了腰，可他没有。欢呼声把耳膜震得发痛。可什么是岚？松本低头看着自己的手。二宫的手被他握了一半，刚鞠完躬，就被抽了回去。松本的掌心没了凭依，空落落地垂在腿边。  
这就是岚。  
这就是岚的松本润和岚的二宫和也，以及他们无法改变亦无从逃脱的命数。挽着他手臂的不可能是二宫，和他一起接受祝福的不可能是二宫，在他身旁被神父质询的也不可能是二宫。他只会站在这里，站在台前，在汹涌的呼唤声中执起手来，弯腰，行礼。  
梦醒了。  
松本润注视着天花板。蓦然，他朝枕头的另一侧转过了脑袋。幽灵正闭着眼睛，沉沉地睡着。  
松本伸出手来，摸了摸二宫和也的鼻子。  
对方没有反应。他停顿片刻，继续摸了下去。  
顺着鼻子往上，是两道浅色的印痕。印痕往上是他的眉头，皱起来会挤出一个小小的三角。眉毛顺着骨骼晕染开来，淡淡地垂了下去。再往下是笑起来会有纹路的眼角，撑着脸时会被推在一块的脸颊，笑起来时会带出两条轮廓的下巴。捏着它，松本润凑上前去，轻轻地俯下了身——  
“你想做什么？”  
二宫陡然睁开了双眼，睡意全无地看着松本。男人顿了一顿，躺回了枕上。  
“没什么。”他说，“看看你是不是装睡的。”  
二宫望着他，忽地扯起了嘴角。  
“你还真喜欢上我了啊。”  
松本并不作声。二宫和也眨眨眼，别过头去笑了。  
“不用太自责。有那么多人喜欢我呢，不缺你一个。”  
“我跟他们是一样的？”松本突兀地问。  
“嗯……说一样也一样，说不一样也不一样。”二宫闭着眼睛说。“总之，结果是一样的。”  
“为什么。”  
二宫睁开眼来，看着面前的天花板。  
“你觉得偶像的职责是什么？”  
“……被人喜爱？”松本转头看他。  
“嗯。不过啊，你想一想：被一个人喜爱的话，不就得到了伤害他的权利吗？只要想的话，我们每个人都可以伤害几十万人。末日兵器似的。”  
一场演唱会是五万五千人。五场演唱会就是五十五万人。换算下来，约等于好几颗原子弹的威力。  
“虽然没什么实感，但那都是活生生的人啊。”月光折射在二宫眼里，泛着银亮亮的水。“我不想辜负他们的期待。而且，我也不想背叛J。所以这样就好了——这样，那几十万人就获得了幸福。”  
不是很厉害吗？拯救地球的英雄，岚战队！二宫笑了两声，刚想扯扯身上的被褥，却见它被踢到了地上。肇事的松本欺上身来，牢牢地锁住了二宫和也。  
“什么几十万人……”  
松本哑了嗓子，声音发颤。  
“他们是活生生的人……你就不是吗？”  
他们能够肆无忌惮，你就不能吗？  
他们可以获得幸福，你就不行吗？  
但松本润问不下去了。  
他想他知道答案。他一直知道。他知道但是不愿去面对，他想着这样就好，这样就可以了，只要这个人还在自己身边，那就不用急着给他们下达定义。总有一天，一切都会过去。到那个时候，到那个时候……  
“我已经死了啊。”  
二宫看着他的眼睛。  
松本动了动睫毛。一只手扶上了他的后脑，领他磕上了二宫的鼻尖。  
“没关系的。”他轻声说，“我是幽灵呀。除了你，没人能察觉我的存在。所以无论我们做了什么，都不会有人发现。”  
对吧，J？  
松本答不上来。如果他承认了，那等同于承认了一个事实——  
“因为”二宫死了，“所以”不用担心。  
因为，所以。因果关系。  
那么反过来说——  
  
-17>>>  
  
“只要”二宫活着，“那么”……  
  
-16  
  
有时他也后悔。倘若他没有自欺欺人，那一切或许都会改观。然而松本又想，哪怕他不曾欺骗自己，二宫也不会向他坦诚自我。就连实言相对，也是发生在他扼杀自己以后了。  
松本润觉得他停住了。大家的起点都是一样的，你变声、长高、长出胡子和喉结，一步又一步地走进成人世界。然后生活来了，它趴在你的背上阻碍你、压迫你。许多人就这么被压垮了，但更多的人选择与它搏斗，颤颤巍巍地向前走去。有些幸运儿抵达了他们想去的地方，有些人没有。可无论如何，他们都在挣扎，都在走。  
可二宫和也停住了。早在生活到来之前，他便停下了脚步。他并不涉入这个世界，只用理论解构它、分析它。那就像个随身携带的玻璃罩子，把二宫和也保护得好好的。不用为生活挣扎，自然也不会支离破碎。可隔着那层玻璃罩子，你怎么也无法触及生活本身。  
不走进生活就无法战胜生活。松本润很想这么告诉对方。可说到底，他自己就无法取胜。他讨厌那个原子弹的比喻，但道理总是对的。生活不能被挣脱。人们在偶像身上寻求的不是去路，而是拐杖。拐杖能支撑人，自然也能让人摔跤。作为拐杖，他们要足够耐用，却又不能过于沉重。不能有秘密，不能有谎言，不能有悲哀……要笑，要一直笑。  
二宫和也是个被动的人。不久以前，松本还以为自己能拉动二宫，带他走出禁锢。可真到了十字路口，他反而又停住了脚步。绊住他的是什么呢？是自己，是二宫，还是……

-15>>>  
  
红。黄。蓝。绿。紫。  
摇曳，静止，在黑暗里齐齐闪烁，照亮了偃旗息鼓的会场。  
那不是人造光源，而是真正的星光。没有它们的照耀，舞台不过是一片荒野，神坛不过是一方孤冢。  
来吧，对着星空张开双臂——  
  
“我们的名字是什么？”

-14>>>  
  
“松本君最近回家很早啊。”收工的时候化妆师笑他。“急着看松树吗？”  
“啊？”松本措不及防。“啊……是。那孩子长可高了。”  
“是么？哪天也给我们拍张照看看呀。”  
“一定的。”  
告别了化妆师，松本舒了口气，走向了这层的电梯。不想有人比他动作更快，早已守在了电梯门口。  
二宫回过头来，扯了扯脸上的口罩。  
“噢。”  
“嗨。”  
该死。松本瞥了一眼楼层，那数字停在了两阶以下，再也没有动过。  
“最近怎么样？”二宫若无其事地问。  
“怎么样……”他动了动喉结。“还不就是那个样。”  
“哈？不，不是在问你啦。”男人笑了。“松树。刚才过来的时候不还在说吗？”  
“……你听见了啊。”  
“当然。”  
“有这么高了。”松本用手比划，“不，好像还要稍微高一点……”  
二宫看着他笑。  
“真好啊。”他望着松本说。“有等着你回家的人。”  
电梯门开了，二宫走了进去。松本愣了一愣，拔腿跟在了后边。  
“先说好了——”他有点慌，“不是你想的那样。”  
“哪样？”二宫摁下了按钮。  
“真的是松树。不是人。”  
非要说的话，确实有个人。松本想着，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“……”二宫抬起眼来看他。  
“真的啦！”  
“是是。”  
“我不是在开玩笑……”  
“我知道啊。”二宫笑笑，“不用解释啦，跟我也没什么关系。”  
“不是，Nino，你听我说——”  
门还有一线便阖上了。忽然，几个工作人员出现在了罅隙里，慌慌张张地跑了过来。  
“抱歉抱歉！稍微等一下！一下就好……啊！”  
二宫眼疾手快地摁下按钮，让他们挤进了电梯。  
“谢了。”摄影喘着粗气。“今天辛苦你们啦。”  
“你们也辛苦。”二宫顿首。  
“待会有安排吗？”男人瞟了他一眼。“要不跟我们一块去喝酒吧。渡部找了个好馆子，说是让我们记在他账上呢。”  
“诶——”二宫笑了，“可惜了，我明天要还要早起。”  
“真辛苦啊。”摄影转头看向了松本，“松本君呢？”  
“嗯？我……”  
“他要赶着回家。”二宫提高了声音。“有人在等他。”  
“真的假的？！”一电梯人都好奇地看了过来，叫松本张口结舌。  
“……是松树啦！松树！”他局促地笑。“前段时间养的。”  
“诶——真的？”男人拖长了音调，看来很是怀疑。“啊，到一楼了。你们要去停车场吧？那我们先走咯。”  
“明天见。”  
“拜拜！”  
电梯门又阖上了。两个人隔了一段距离，谁也没有说话。脚底失重了两秒，又回到了地上，门缓缓开启，对上了灯光惨白的停车场。  
“我走了。”二宫潦草地挥了挥手，留给了他一个微驼的背影——  
拒绝的背影。  
松本润的瞳孔放大了。  
“等等！”他拽住了二宫的手。男人被他拉得停了步子，眼睁睁地看着电梯关上了门。  
空气凝滞。半晌，二宫回过头来，疑惑地看着他。  
“干嘛？”  
“呃……”松本眨着眼睛。“你待会有时间吗？”  
  
-13>>>  
  
入夜的东京流光溢彩。彩灯把沿街的枝桠缀得金碧辉煌，仿佛某节童话的断片。  
“树？”  
“嗯。一直想给那颗树找个伴，但一直没有机会。”  
“什么，怕它孤单吗？”  
“倒也不是……”  
“知道了。怎么样的树好？”  
“之前想的是樱花。”  
“诶。樱花可以养在家的吗？”  
“有盆栽的品种。旭日，豆樱，郁金，御衣黄……”  
“哈哈。”  
“你笑什么？”  
“没事。”二宫伸手捻了捻花瓣。“这种如何？”  
“啊。”松本看着那盆成品。“好看是好看，但在家能养出这种效果吗……”  
“用心不就行了。”二宫漫不经心地咕哝着，随口哼起了樱花开。  
松本润看着他的背影。其实他也不知道自己拉他来是做什么——二宫明显就不是会对这种店铺感兴趣的类型。可不知为何，他竟然答应了这个邀约。  
这或许是个机会……可是，什么机会？  
得寸进尺。  
最后他还是选定了二宫随手指到的品种。店家把那截隆重包装的枝桠交到他手中，还小心翼翼地找他们要了个签名。外边冷的出奇，松本把盆栽小心翼翼地捂在胸口，端正地放在了后座上。  
二宫和也又笑了。  
“你笑什么！”松本润搓着手往驾驶座钻。“等你养了植物，你也会懂的。”  
“是吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“反正我是不会养的。”二宫倚上了旁边的车窗。  
松本踩下了离合器，冲他瞥了一眼。  
“为什么？对家里空气有好处啊。”  
“买空气净化机不就好了？”  
“植物跟电器又不一样。”  
“所以不行嘛。”二宫懒洋洋地答道。“电器放着不管就可以了，坏了就可以丢掉。但植物需要人照料它，给它浇水，给它松土……那样太麻烦了。”  
“不是因为麻烦才要养的吗？”松本看着后视镜倒车。“试一试吧，付出会让它与众不同的。”  
“算啦。”男人拖了长音。“负起自己的责任就已经够我受得了，就算是植物也……”  
话没有说下去了。松本把车开出停车场，汇进了繁忙的车流。  
“我说。”  
“嗯？”  
“前段时间的事，不好意思。”松本看着前方。“那个时候太震惊了，忘了跟你道歉。”  
“什么？”二宫愣住了。“啊——你说那个啊。为什么要道歉？”  
“嗯……就是觉得，挺抱歉的。”  
“什么啊。”二宫笑了。“那是我擅自做的决定，跟你又没什么关系——”  
“对不起。”  
松本润一脚踩下了刹车。二宫猛地回头，看向了面前的红灯。  
“我应该早点意识到的。对不起。”  
车载空调嗡嗡地响。二宫沉吟半晌，忽地回过了头。“我说啊J，我不是为了听你说这个才——”  
“还有。”  
松本打断了他。  
“谢谢。”他攥紧了手里的方向盘。“我很高兴。”  
二宫望着他，眼里闪着流离的光。忽然，他转过头去，用手遮住了下半张脸。  
“记得我以前在采访里说的话吗？”松本问他。“如果有机会和对方交往的话，我们会不会这么做。”  
二宫不答。  
“我那时说……”他顿了顿。“和你交往是梦中才会做的梦。那个啊，是真话。”  
黄灯跳了两下，转成了绿色。松本踩下离合器，把车开进了夜里。渐渐地，他的视野模糊了。面前的车灯放大、模糊，像是沿河漂流的盏盏清明。  
  
-12>>>  
  
车停在了二宫家门口。他松开安全带，朝松本短促地笑了笑。  
“谢啦。”  
“嗯。”松本抿了抿嘴。“啊，Nino，等等——”  
二宫停下了开门的手，看着松本朝后座探去，把那株樱花捧给了他。  
“这个，给你。”  
对方一时没会过来，吃惊地看着他。  
“诶？”他夸张地睁大了眼睛。“这不是你买给你家松树作伴的吗？”  
松本摇了摇头。“它已经有我作伴了。所以，让这孩子跟你作伴吧。”  
车里安静了一会儿。有人牵着狗从公寓出来，带着粗重的喘息经过他们。  
“我会养死的。”二宫不假思索地说。“我不会给它浇水也不会给它松土，更不可能把它捧出去晒什么太阳。把它给我太可惜了，还是你自己留着吧。”  
“不。”松本把盆子推了回去。“没什么可惜的——”  
“你不会养死它。”他斩钉截铁地说。“这孩子并不可惜。它很幸运。”  
二宫的眸子闪了闪。他张开嘴唇，颤了一颤，到底是抿了上去。“……谢谢你的好意。”他停顿了半秒。“晚安。”  
说着他推开车门，头也不回地进了公寓。直到他的背影彻底消失，松本润才收回了眼神。牵着狗的居民已经走远了，金毛猎犬的尾巴摆在身后，一搭一搭地扫在地上。  
  
那天晚上，幽灵没有回家。  
  
-11>>>  
  
再次出现已是三天之后——  
看见他的身影，松本慌忙进了门。正如往常一样，二宫的灵魂坐在电视前边，动作娴熟地摁着手柄。松本润鞋都忘了脱，他直直地冲到了二宫面前，扔下了手里的钥匙。  
“你去哪了？”  
“嗯？你让开点啦，不要挡着屏幕。”  
“你去哪了？”松本又问了一遍。“为什么整整三天都没有回家？”  
“你是害怕老公出轨的主妇吗。”二宫窥视着松本背后的屏幕。“我出去旅了个游。”  
“……旅游？”  
“嗯。混上旅游车，去北海道泡温泉了。”男人边说边动着手指。“怎么样，羡慕吧。”  
“……”  
松本润俯瞰着他毛茸茸的头顶，想要生气，却生不起来。叹了口气，松本跌在了地上。  
“搞什么啊——”他奶声奶气地抱怨。“我还以为你消失了呢。”  
二宫扔下了手柄，促狭地笑了。“怎么？”他跨坐在了松本身上。“想我了？”  
松本垂下眼睛看他， 睫毛被光打出了根根分明的影子。  
“想啊。”他边说边往下面躺。“当然想——”  
二宫挑了挑眉。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
松本拍了拍自己的胸口。骑在他身上的二宫和也眨眨眼睛，会意地俯了下去。松本一手撑在脑后，一手轻轻拍着二宫的脑袋。  
“J。”  
“嗯？”  
“我不在的时候，你跟另一个我做什么了？”  
松本一僵，血液从指间倒流了回去。  
“做什么……工作啊。”  
“只是工作？”  
“唔。”松本盯着头顶的天花板。“还有就是……送了他一棵树。”  
“树？”二宫歪过脑袋，把下巴搁在了他的胸口。“什么树。”  
“樱花。盆栽的那种。”  
“不是你要养的吗？”  
“我……”松本凝噎。“我不用啊。反正还有你在。”  
二宫眨了眨眼，受用地笑了。  
“怎么，你还吃你自己的醋？”松本觉得好笑，支起头来看他。“真是小心眼啊。”  
“没办法嘛。”二宫坐了起来，懒洋洋地伸了伸腰。“也不想想我付出了多大的代价。”  
松本润看着他。二宫和也骑在他身上，满意地端详着自己的恋人。  
“喂，J。”  
“什么？”  
“来接吻吧。”他张开了双手。“快点。”  
松本笑着直起了身。二宫的拥抱如期而至，把他环得严严实实。“然后呢？”他抚上了对方的脸。“客人想要怎么样的吻？”  
“嗯——”二宫装出了一幅若有所思的模样。“我要今年流行的那种。”  
“今年流行？”松本失笑。“这才一月好不好。”  
“那就编个会流行的。来吧！”  
“是是。”松本无奈。他把手挪上了二宫的下巴，强硬地挑了起来——对方收回双手，在胸前十指交握。松本看着好笑，揉了揉他泛起了红的耳垂。接下来该做什么？他捏捏二宫的鼻头，刮刮他的眉骨，郑重其事地捧起他的脸，抵上了自己的鼻尖。  
  
-10>>>  
  
这不是现实。  
松本润很清楚。面前的二宫并不存在，他的吻、他的温度、他的拥抱，都属于一场无处落脚的梦。在这个梦里，二宫和也只属于他一个人。他不用和全日本乃至全世界分享二宫和也，因为他就在这里，他是他的。  
这个梦到底能做多久，没有人能给出保障。然而这位二宫现身的机会确实变少了——他不再二十四小时黏在松本身边，在的时候则是一副昏昏入睡的疲倦模样，连话都难得说上几句。  
为什么会变成这样？松本润问不出口。或许一问出口，二宫和也就会烟消云散。作为结果，松本回家的时间越来越早。他尽一切可能陪在灵体身边，祈祷梦境不要太快醒来。  
“嘿！”相叶拍拍他的肩。“没事吧？”  
松本回过头去。“怎么了？”  
“不，就是觉得你脸色不太好。”相叶歪了歪头。“怎么，最近太累了吗？”  
“没什么……”就是被鬼赖上了。“幻觉吧。”  
“是吗？”相叶眨了眨眼。“喂Nino，觉不觉得松润很苍白？”  
听见二宫的名字，松本猛地收紧了瞳仁。正主从JUMP上抬起脑袋，直直地向他瞥了过来。  
“还好吧。”  
“诶——”相叶挠了挠脑袋。“幻觉？真的？”  
“怎么了？”樱井推门进来，“你快点啊。”  
“啊抱歉。”相叶拎起了包，“Leader走了么？还想叫他一起去吃饭的……你们呢，要去吗？”  
“呃……”松本想了想，“我还是算了吧。”  
“我要把漫画看完。”二宫头也不抬地看着杂志。“拜拜。”  
“诶？你们两个真是……”  
“喂——”樱井在走廊里叫他。“电梯来了啊。”  
“抱歉抱歉！”相叶仓皇的推开了门。“明天见！”  
脚步声远去了。二宫放下杂志，对松本润眨着眼。  
“……明天没有摄影吧？”  
“……没有。”  
两个人一起笑了。二宫站起身来，伸了个懒腰。  
“走吧。”  
“诶？”松本抬头看他。“去哪？”  
“去喝酒啊。”二宫狡黠地眨了眨眼。“我请。”  
  
-9>>>  
  
酒吧里放着上世纪的爵士唱片。在醇厚的歌声里，松本润睁大了眼睛。  
“樱花？”  
“嗯。”二宫点点头。“就是那个啦，你上次给我的那一株。”  
“啊……然后呢？”  
“那个啊，是需要施肥的吧？怎样的肥好？还有浇水的话，是多浇还是少浇？”二宫用手比划着。“我没有养植物的经验，想着你这方面应该会知道得多一点，所以……”  
松本看着他。  
“你确实知道有种东西叫谷歌吧。”  
男人努力地绷着脸。  
“不，如果谷歌的话，会是什么……不认识的大叔来回我吧？”他边说边自知理亏地笑了起来。“但我问你的话，就是松本润来回答我诶！松本润！Mr.MJ！”  
“干嘛讲那么多遍啊！”松本也笑了。两个人喝了口酒，喝完无话可说，便又沉默了下来。  
“哪，J。”二宫抿了抿嘴。“我们玩个游戏吧。”  
松本挑了挑眉。  
“什么游戏？”  
“角色扮演。”二宫晃了晃杯子。“我是上班族A，你是上班族B。”  
“……就这些？”  
“就这些。即兴演出！”二宫清了清嗓子，“快点。”  
“是。”松本坐直了身子，看着二宫举起酒杯。  
“今天辛苦你了，松本君。”  
“啊，您也辛苦了。”松本和他碰了碰杯。  
“今天叫你出来不是别的……”二宫团起了手臂。“你看，我们是同期吧？”  
“唔。”  
“我们是朋友吧？”  
“诶？”  
“诶算什么啊！”二宫提高了嗓音。“说是好吧，是！”  
“是是。”松本连连点头。“我们是朋友。”  
“所以呢，我有点事想跟你探讨探讨……”二宫吸了口气，朝他竖起了小拇指。  
“……恋爱相谈？”松本快憋不住笑了。  
“差不多吧。”上班族抹了把脸。“那个……我啊，喜欢过一个人。”  
松本润的笑停在了脸上。  
“那女生是我同期，和我共事了很长时间。”二宫看着吧台深处。“我从以前开始就很喜欢她，但一直没有机会跟她告白。”  
“……为什么？”  
“因为她有个男朋友。”二宫低下头，把玩着酒杯杯口。“一个分不了手的男朋友。”  
“她无法离开那个人，那个人也不能离开她。如果他们分手了，不但是他们，我也会很受伤。”  
“不但如此，还有别的原因。我觉得……她不可能会喜欢我。看她的态度，我也只是一个普通朋友。这样是没戏的吧？所以我下定了决心，放弃了那个人。”  
“这么做以后，感觉整个人都轻松了。然后，忍不住就把我的心情告诉了她。并不是想从她那得到什么回复，只是她应该也察觉到了其中大概，总不好继续让她为难。但是……但是，问题就出在这里。”  
二宫抿了抿嘴，低下头来喝酒。  
“自从知道了那件事以后，那个人就变了。工作上还是很能干，可看起来很憔悴，也不怎么和同事讲话了。那个啊——果然是感到困扰了吗？”  
困扰？  
这不是困扰。  
“我想……”松本咬了咬嘴唇。“我想，她并没有困扰。”  
“真的吗？”  
“要是她完全不喜欢你的话，她是没有理由困扰的。”他看向了杯中的液体。“如果她表现出了困扰，那么……”  
松本润摇了摇头，自嘲地笑了。二宫盯着他的侧脸。笑容像一层渐渐褪去的皮，都快褪到底了，又被他穿了上去。  
“是吗。”他摇着头笑。“是吗。但是——我们是不可能在一起的。”  
杯里的酒被他一饮而尽。“她应该放弃我。”  
“……喜欢可以消退，但却没法放弃。”杯里的冰块化了，稀释了威士忌的颜色。“直到那份感情消退，她都会喜欢着你。”  
“那，什么时候会消退呢？”  
“不知道。可能几个月，可能几年。可能……”他吸了口气。“可能要等到他们再无交集的那一天。”  
二宫笑了。  
“不会的。她不会等到那个时候——如果真能等到，那就太残酷了。”他抬起手来，招呼着吧台深处的酒保。“不好意思，再来一杯。”  
松本润回过头来，凝视着他。  
“她会的——”  
“但我不会。”  
二宫和也打断了他。  
“对我来说，那已经是过去的事了。你知道这叫什么吗？”他并不看向松本的眼睛。“这叫擦肩而过啊，松本君。”  
  
-8>>>  
  
咔哒一声，门开了。松本拖着脚进去，顺着门滑了下来。听见玄关的声响，二宫从沙发上直起了腰，诧异地放大了瞳孔。  
“怎么了？”他跑向了玄关。“有哪不舒服吗？”  
松本润闷闷地摇了摇头，伸出手来，把二宫拉进了怀里。  
“……你还好吧？”二宫顺从地被他箍在身上。“是不是想吐？需不需要我把你带去卫生间……不，还是拿个袋子来比较方便？”  
摇头，摇头，又是摇头。幽灵眨眨眼睛，伸出手来，拍了拍松本的鬈发。  
“没事啦。”他叹了口气。“乖，乖。”  
松本笑了笑，把他搂得更紧了些。  
“到底发生什么了？”二宫问他。“该不会……”  
“嗯？”  
“不，没什么。”他挣开了松本的怀抱。“来，去沙发上坐着，我去给你倒点水。”  
松本不肯起身。二宫咂了咂嘴，连拖带拽地把他驼在了身上，像背树袋熊一样把他背去了客厅。松本润被他搡在了沙发上，哼哼唧唧的不放手。  
“放开我啊。”二宫耐心地和他说话。“你不放手我怎么倒水？”  
“我不要水——”  
“你要什么？”  
“我要……”他顿了顿，箍紧了二宫的腰。“我要你在这陪陪我。”  
二宫回过了头。在酒精的作用下，松本脸上泛着不自然的红晕。他俯下身来，拨开了他散乱的刘海。  
“我在这里。”他说得很轻。“没事，我在这里。”  
松本润盯着面前的二宫和也。忽然，他皱起了脸。  
二宫温柔地看着他。  
“都说了没事了……”他伸出手来，擦拭着松本的眼角。  
“全世界最喜欢你的人就在这里。”  
松本润哑着嗓子笑。  
“一直在这？”  
“一直在这。”说完二宫想了想，“大概。”  
松本的脸又被揉皱了。二宫抚慰性地拍着他的背，嘴角淡淡地勾了起来。  
“只要你希望我留在这里，我就会一直留下来。到你不需要我的时候，我就会走。这样总行了吧，J。”  
行了？  
“什么叫行了……”  
松本蜷了起来，用手埋住了脸。  
他想告诉面前的二宫，这样是不行的。这样根本不行。这充其量只是他的自我满足。诚然，他可以选择和面前的幽灵继续相伴，不用担心歌迷，不用担心狗仔。只要二宫和也不消失，他们甚至可以这样一直过下去。可是——  
可是喜欢松本润的二宫和也，并不是活着的二宫和也。  
在他们一起吃饭的时候，二宫和也一个人吃着外卖。  
在他们一起聊天的时候，二宫和也一个人看着电视。  
在他们一起联机的时候，二宫和也一个人打着游戏。  
二宫和也独自活在世界上。为了更好的活下去，他彬彬有礼地退让开来，扼杀掉语言，扼杀掉心情，扼杀掉那一个又一个与世不容的自己。这一次，受害者是喜欢松本润的二宫和也。那么，上一个受害者是谁？上上一个受害者是谁？上上上一个，上上上一个……又或者，下一个？  
在朦胧之中，松本润看向了二宫的脸。  
你有这份觉悟吗？他问自己。不论富裕或贫穷，不论健康或病痛，不论顺境或逆境。爱他。等他，并且……  
并且不顾对方是否爱你。  
二宫和也的脸清晰了起来。这就是属于他的二宫和也。他爱你。他陪着你。他说他会一直陪着你。可他是死人，幽灵，幻觉，梦境。  
他们错过了。二宫说的对。  
电视里放着深夜新闻。情人节即将到来，街头巷尾都装饰一新。餐馆去年就预订一空。巧克力店里排起了长龙。游乐园推出了限定一日的夜间游行，有花车，有焰火。  
“喂，J。”二宫看着电视屏幕。“你十四号有事吗？”  
松本慢慢地放下了手。  
“只要一晚就好了。”幽灵转过头，给了他一个温煦的笑。“走吧，我们去过情人节。”  
  
-7>>>  
  
情人节？  
松本润并不明白他的用意。  
这已经不会让他感到失落了。比起失落，他更多地感到了恐惧。松本说不清楚恐惧的原因。有时他觉得自己像个贪玩的孩子，不愿从美好的梦里醒来。然而何为现实，何又为幻梦？倘若现实里希望全无，人又为何要从梦中醒来？  
梦若繁星。他们分予地面微弱的光亮，引领人群走向黎明。松本润自己也有一颗。可和天上千千万万的星星一样，它离松本来得太远，以至于他捕捉到光亮之时，它已经在几亿光年之外迎来了死亡。不知情的人是幸福的。他们可以朝那颗星星继续进发，在路上遇到一堆火、一盏灯，就此停下脚步，遗忘星光的死活。  
可是松本润做不到。那颗星星的亡灵叫醒了他。他告诉松本自己因他而死，告诉松本自己一直爱他。他们相爱了。此时应当响起徐徐的画外音：从此以后，他们幸福快乐地生活在一起。  
可不是这样的。  
不是这样。  
幸福？快乐？他不行，二宫的亡魂不行，二宫和也更不行。他们被困住了，困在了一个闪闪发光的梦里。  
松本润睁开了眼睛。环顾四周，他半倚在沙发上，身上盖着自己的外套。二宫蜷在自己脚边，沉沉地睡着。电视里放着上世纪的胶片电影。女主角匆匆地迈下楼梯，试图挽留离开的丈夫。而对方推开门来，戴上帽子，消失在了无边的雾里。  
他已经不爱你了，松本看着屏幕想。比起被虚无和幻灭苦苦折磨，他更想享受得来不易的自由与平静。他不再做梦。他不再恋爱。是的，是的，他明白……他明白。  
伸出手，他撩开了二宫的刘海。那是他所熟悉的，同十七岁时并无二致的睡颜。除此之外，一切都变了——在那之后，他们迎来了一个又一个的“明天”。明天依旧会若无其事的到来，可松本润并不确定，那究竟是不是新的一天。  
  
-6>>>  
  
情人节的街上汹涌非常。松本把口罩戴的严严实实，还戴上了一顶毛呢帽子。他身旁的二宫则一反连日的低迷，像是饱饱地睡了一觉。  
“在外面吃个饭多好。”他打量着游乐园里的男男女女。“看看人家，多有情人节的气氛啊。”  
“……你就想看我笑话。”透过口罩，松本的声音闷闷的。“我还没忘呢。上次去餐馆要了两套餐具，服务员看我的表情都怪怪的。”  
“那是你太帅了。”二宫想也不想地撒了谎。“你快点啊，游行要开始了！”  
松本润措不及防，被他拉起手来一顿飞奔。谅是平常，或许还会有人对他古怪的姿势多看两眼。然而时值情人节，所有人的注意力都放在了两件事上——一是身边的恋人，二是面前的游行。砰的一声，松本抬起头来，被焰火照亮了脸庞。  
“啊。来了！”二宫用手肘捅他。“在那！”  
松本润眯起了眼睛。流光溢彩的花车队伍缓缓驶出，在快门与笑声中驶向了他们。打头的是座富丽堂皇的宫殿，几位演员站在廊上，个个都是童话里的璧人。二宫饶有兴趣地打量着他们。  
“那些人不过情人节的么？”  
“谁知道。”  
“明明是情人节，却要抛下自己的恋人。”二宫仰视着他们。“真辛苦啊。”  
“……”松本转过头去。“好不容易看到的花车，你就想说这个？”  
“哈哈。”  
“……不过，也不能那么说吧。”松本把眼睛挪回了灯上。“等他们下了班，他们就会变成普通人了。等到那时……”  
他停住了。二宫侧脸，好奇地看向了他。  
“等到那时？为什么不说了。”  
“……不，没什么。”男人的嘴角沉了下来。他想说的是，等到那时，再聚也不会太迟。  
可对二宫来说，这已经迟了。  
二宫冲他看了一会儿，忽然扭过头去，轻轻地笑了。  
“我说，站这看不太清楚啊。”他踮起了脚尖。“真是的，平成的孩子怎么都这么高。”  
“你不是会飞么。”  
“现在不行啦。”二宫轻巧地说。“被你喂胖了。”  
松本润瞥他一眼，深吸一口气，忽地蹲下了身。  
“你干嘛？”二宫一愣。  
“上来。”松本冲背上努了努嘴。“快点，不然我又要被人怀疑了。”  
男人眨了眨眼，有点惊讶。  
“不是……真的？”他笑了。“我踮踮脚，其实也看得到……”  
“Nino。”松本润耐心地叫他。“不会有人看到的，除非你让我一直蹲下去。”  
二宫愣了一愣，总算宣告了妥协。他摸摸鼻子，迟疑地跨在了松本身上，任由对方捞起腿来，把他驮在了背上。  
  
没有重量。  
  
松本不是没有心理准备。可只有背起二宫和也时，他才切实地感到了难过。这就是他的二宫和也——在这个世界上，他不再具有任何重量。在童话中，王子和公主幸福快乐地生活在了一起。而在现实中，二宫和也死了，死在了自己手里。  
视野模糊了下来。眼泪顺着睫毛滴落，砸在了二宫手上。后者并不说话，只是把松本搂得更紧了些。  
焰火在头顶轰然炸响。是游鱼，是花朵，膨胀开来，飒飒而落。  
周围的情侣无不笑脸盈盈——不知是谁提高了嗓子，对着头顶喊出了声。  
“我喜欢你，静香！”  
人群哗然，响起了一阵善意的哄笑。很快便有人依样画瓢，把心直直地吼了出来。  
“我喜欢你，奈奈！”  
“我爱你，千佳！”  
“嫁给我吧，爱花！”  
  
-5>>>  
  
我喜欢你。  
我爱你。  
我想和你在一起。  
  
-4>>>  
  
“润君。”  
“……嗯？”松本抽了抽鼻子，哑着嗓音回答了他。“怎么了。”  
“要试试吗？”  
“诶……”他笑了。“你是想让我上明天的八卦头版么。”  
“哈哈。”  
没人再说话了。烟火声，音乐声，此起彼伏的呼喊声——庞大的幸福席卷而来，没过了松本的头顶。汹涌的。炙热的。无以名状的。  
与其一同膨胀的，是什么呢。

“你觉得偶像的职责是什么？”  
“我们是不可能在一起的。”  
“对我来说，那已经是结束的事了。”  
  
升起，落下。  
升起，落下。  
积攒，攀升，迸发出那一瞬的光辉，在夜空里暗自熄灭。落雷此起彼伏，震耳欲聋。在那混杂着爆破、音乐与呼喊的冗杂之中，松本听见了自己的名字。  
  
-3>>>  
  
“我喜欢你，松本润——！！！”

-2>>>  
  
世界安静下来了。  
没人能听见他的声音。然而对松本润来说，那呼喊却盖过了一切喧嚣，盖过了悠扬而欢乐的弦乐声，盖过了兴奋而雀跃的欢笑声，盖过了庞大而沉重的烟火声，盖过了高亢而错综的告白。  
它是世界上最初的声音，它是世界上唯一的声音。  
  
“但是——”二宫和也顿了一顿。“但是啊，我果然不能和润君在一起。”  
“我已经死了，但润君还活着。”  
“润君应该好好的回到现实里，好好吃饭，好好工作，带给更多更多人幸福。”  
“不要再管我的事情了。”  
“放弃二宫和也，谈场正常的恋爱，好好地，让自己也获得幸福。”  
“拜托你了，润君。”

眼前一片氤氲。眼泪一滴一滴地坠出眼眶，砸湿了松本的鞋面。  
“骗子！”  
焰火掩过了他的嘶吼。  
“不是说会一直陪着我的吗？不是说只要我希望，你会一直留在这里的吗？”男人咬紧了牙关。“什么自己的幸福，什么正常的恋爱……那种东西，我不需要啊。”  
只要有你就可以了。  
只要有你，我就是全世界最幸福的人。  
只要有你，只要有你——  
“……抱歉。”  
二宫在他耳畔笑了。  
“抱歉，润君……”他顿了顿。“抱歉。”  
  
红色的麦穗。  
金色的瀑布。  
五彩的流星纷飞而下，笼罩了地上的行列。  
  
在那喧嚣里，二宫和也开了口。  
“其实我不是幽灵。”  
松本并不搭话。二宫和也看着面前的花车，自顾自地说了下去。  
“准确地说，我是二宫和也留下的执念。还没等他释怀，我就被割裂了。没办法，我是个冷静的人嘛。想要放弃你，却又无法放弃。那份无法放弃的心情便成为了我，来到了你的面前。”  
“你可能以为这有什么特殊的意义，其实根本没有。我只是想要见你而已。见到了以后，不知怎么地，稍微恼火了起来。然后啊，一个心血来潮，就对你恶作剧了一下。没想到你真的发现了杀死我的凶手，更没想到事情会变成这样。”  
“过去的几个月我很幸福。也是当然的嘛，J是给予人幸福的天才啊。我也想过要这样一直过下去，但这果然有点困难。放到从前，那个人会干净利落地舍弃掉我。可不知道你做了什么，他决定不再逃避自己，直面这份心情。”  
“现在你明白了吧，我神出鬼没的原因。我在渐渐地失去力量。马上，我就会被彻底吸收，成为在他心底沉睡的回忆。”  
“抱歉啊，润君。”  
“……真是的。”二宫拖长了声音，在他背上闹腾了起来。“你就是这样一搞就哭，我才不想把这告诉你的。不要哭啦。”他踢了踢腿。“哪，别哭了。”  
“最后的最后，告诉你个好消息吧。”  
二宫仰起头来，看着迎来了尾声的烟花。  
“人死不会复生。”  
“但是，心情可以。”  
“新单曲不就是这样么。复活LOVE。嗯。会复活的喔，大概。”  
“但是复活的话，一定要有相应的觉悟才行。你看，PV里的斗真看起来也很痛苦嘛。不过没关系，MJ是不会输的。嗯。MJ不会输，所以……”  
“我就不道别了。”  
声音逐渐微弱。  
“虽然不想道别，但‘明天见’还是可以的吧。”  
面容逐渐模糊。  
“怎么说呢，感觉还能见到似的。感觉不错。”  
搭在肩上的手慢慢消散，逐渐远去。  
“虽然不知道明天是哪天——”  
他笑着，笑着，闭上了眼。  
“……总之，明天见。”  
一阵夜风袭来，吹掉了松本的帽子。携掣落叶游尘，与他一同离去。  
  
-1>>>  
  
松本润还站在那里。无重可负的手垂了下来，松松地搭在了身边。  
花车游行到了尾声，焰火表演也业已落幕。情侣们牵着对方的手，揽着对方的腰，一对一对地经过了松本面前。  
头发被风吹乱了，口罩也搭在了耳边。有人停在周围，好奇地对他指指点点。  
广播声。谈话声。笑声。孩子的哭声。音乐声。哨声。飞机声。风声。今天真开心。待会去哪里？讨厌！笨蛋。哈哈。那个？是那个人吗？不会吧，真的假的。我想吃冰淇淋！真的真的。你有多喜欢我？去看电影吧。天太晚了，我送你回家。诶不要。哈哈。你看，那是不是松本润？  
忽然，松本睁开了眼睛。  
他抬起头来，环顾着四周——然后，他开始跑。  
他跑。  
  
0>>>  
  
觉悟？那种东西他一开始就有。他是背负着几十万人幸福的人。喜欢也好，讨厌也好，爱也好，恨也好，一切的一切，他都会接受。他会接受他们，承认他们，重视他们，爱他们。那天他给二宫的回答是错误的。偶像的职责不是被爱，是爱与被爱。  
在那几十万、上百万的人里，多上一个普通的三十岁男人，好像也没什么关系。不，不能这么说——要是连一个普通的三十岁男人的幸福都负担不起，又怎么能让几十万人获得幸福？  
  
回到那个问题。  
二宫和也是什么？  
他是盔甲。他是孤岛。他是好几光年以外的星星，只能观测，不能触及。  
那就成为刀刃吧。成为船，成为桥，成为穿得鼓鼓囊囊的宇航员，走上东京的街道。不是去让五万五千人获得幸福——  
  
是去让你获得幸福。  
  
1>>>  
  
门铃响起时二宫正在浇水。不知是谁前来，他挑了挑眉，疑惑地走向了玄关。  
“喂？”他凑近了通话器。“哪位？”  
“是我。”  
“J……”  
监视器下的松本润没什么精神，头发也很乱。发生什么了？二宫放下水壶，把手在裤子上擦了一擦。  
很快，门被叩了两声。二宫拧开把手，将松本迎进了门。  
“怎么了……”他打量着松本的装束。“有什么急事吗？”  
松本润摇了摇头。他的胸脯剧烈地起伏着，像是一路跑过来的。他喘着粗气，眼神一动，落向了窗边的盆栽。  
“……那孩子，还好吗？”  
“哎？啊……还行。”二宫捏了捏鼻梁。“算是没养出毛病。话说，樱花是几时开花来着？”  
“快了吧。已经到春天了。”  
“也是。”二宫抿抿嘴唇，紧张地转着眼睛。“呃……要不你先在这坐一坐，我去给你倒杯水喝——”  
“不了。”  
松本一把抓住了他。二宫抬起眼来，却见松本眼神灼灼，削铁无声。  
那一刻，松本润想起了灵体的话。明天见？为什么要等到明天。每一分，每一秒，有无数的人正在死去。或许到了明天，他又会见到另一个亡灵。  
在那之前，他得做点什么。再说了，他想——情人节还没过完呢。  
“二宫和也。”  
“……诶？”被叫出全名的男人愣住了。“什么……”  
松本润上前一步，靠近了他。  
“从现在开始，我要杀死你了。”  
二宫眨了眨眼睛，没能领会他的意思。  
“杀死我？”他不以为然地笑了。“你要怎么做。用火烧？用刀捅？套进麻袋扔进东京湾？”  
“没那么麻烦。”松本顿了一顿，凑上前去，扶上了他的脸颊。“换句话说就是……”  
  
“我要吻你了。”

End.


End file.
